Sobre prioridades
by Summer.RL
Summary: Hange es una mujer extraña, eso dicen todos. Se apasiona demasiado por el trabajo, tanto que solo puede hablar de él. Por lo mismo, muchos prefieren ignorarla. La gran pasión de Hange son los titanes, en especial su nueva adquisición: Bean y Sawney, y por ellos estaría dispuesta a hacer de todo. Fanfic de intercambio navideño de Attack on Fanfics.


_Este oneshot es parte del intercambio navideño de Attack on Fanfics, pero no tiene nada de navideño. Va con muchisísimo cariño a mi amiga secreta, que no diré su nombre, pero la conozco y sé cómo le gusta Hange. Espero que te guste, linda. Un abrazote titánico._

 _ **.**_

 **Sobre prioridades**

 **.**

-No te muevas.

Moblit se detuvo en seco ante la orden de Hange. La mujer ajustó sus lentes mientras se ponía de pie de su escritorio y se acercaba con la lámpara de gas hasta su asistente. El pobre hombre intentaba mantener el equilibrio en ese paso que casi alcanzó a dar, con medio talón arriba del pie derecho y el otro pie en alto. Sus brazos ligeramente abiertos y tensos tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Sentía que su cuerpo se meneaba de un lado al otro, hacia adelante y atrás, mientras una ligera estela de sudor comenzaba a formarse en su sien derecha.

Hange se acercó hasta dejar la lámpara casi contra su cara, lo estudiaba en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

–Líder de escuadrón, la lámpara… –murmuró Moblit algo cegado por la luz.

–Shh –dijo Hange alzando la mano libre –Silencio.

Moblit trató de enfocar para ver a Hange, pero solo podía ver el brillo de la lámpara en el cristal de sus lentes. De pronto, la luz se alejó de su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces ajustando la vista, Hange volvía a su lugar tras el escritorio y se dejaba caer. Moblit la miraba con atención, no sabiendo si podía o no podía moverse. Mientras Hange no hablara, se quedaría así.

El reloj de la pared marcaba los segundos, mientras el asistente trataba de mantener la posición. Sentía que los dedos del pie se le acalambraban, su peso se volvían aun más insostenible, ya le parecía que se meneaba más que un recluta en la práctica del equipo multidireccional.

–¡Cuatro ojos!

La voz de Levi resonó en la oficina logrando que Hange se volteara abruptamente al tiempo que Moblit caía al suelo definitivamente, no sin antes estrellarse el mentón contra el escritorio y quedarse lloriqueando en el suelo… pero finalmente en equilibrio.

–¿Qué tal, Levi? –saludó Hange sin siquiera notar el sonido del estrellar de Moblit contra el escritorio y su caída seca y pesada al suelo –¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –volvió a sus papeles. ¿En qué estaba antes que llegara Levi? Parecía importante… ¿qué era?

–Tus titanes están dando problemas otra vez –informó sin notar siquiera que ahora Moblit se quejaba sonoramente en el suelo –Uno casi se come a un inútil de la tropa estacionaria.

–Deben tener hambre –respondió Hange con una sonrisa amable –¿Qué se le va a hacer? No podemos darles un par de ancianos moribundos para calmar su apetito, sería poco ético –suspiró –Pero debe ser angustiante para Bean y Sawney, ¿no crees? Estar en medio de un distrito repleto de humanos, debe ser como ser un gato amarrado en una habitación llena de ratones. ¿Crees que podamos conseguirnos un cadáver calientito en el hospital?

–¿De qué mierda estás hablando, estúpida? –gruñó Levi ingresando a la oficina y esquivando el cuerpo tendido de Moblit sobre el suelo –¿Acaso crees que Erwin aprobaría algo así?

Hange se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa.

–Bueno, se llevaba a todos los viejos en misión después de la toma del muro María. Es casi lo mismo –sonrió animada –¿Por qué no vas a un asilo y esperas que un ancianito deje de respirar y nos lo traes? Bean y Sawney te lo agradecerían.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

–¿No vas en serio verdad?

Hange se lo quedó mirando un largo segundo, Levi levantó la otra ceja esperando una respuesta. ¡Pero si no era desquiciado pensarlo! Total, el ancianito ya no estaría en este mundo y estaría en las murallas celestiales junto al amparo de Ymir. Además, eso le permitiría estudiar el comportamiento alimenticio de los titanes: saber cuánto tardaban en vomitar los cadáveres, si sus jugos gástricos causaban algún daño en la piel, podría monitorizarlo… todo.

Levi continuaba mirándola desaprobatoriamente.

–Es con fines científicos –excusó la mujer acomodando sus lentes.

–¿Y qué pretendes hacer con el cadáver del anciano?

–Pues… estudiar el comportamiento alimenticio de un titán, en vivo y en directo.

Levi asintió y dio una vuelta en la sala, pasando a pisar sobre el espinazo de Moblit, quien volvió a quejarse y siendo ignorado rotundamente. El líder de escuadrón se detuvo al otro lado del escritorio de Hange, la mujer podía verle apenas iluminado por la lámpara de gas.

–Los titanes no comen cadáveres –sentenció logrando que Hange cambiara su gesto entusiasta a uno perplejo –Y lo sabes. Por muy fresco que esté, detectarán la muerte en él. La huelen como los perros rabiosos al miedo.

–¿Tienes una mejor idea? –preguntó Hange cruzándose de brazos –Vienes hasta acá a decirme que Bean y Sawney tienen hambre, que casi se comen a un soldado de la tropa… ¿qué propones?

–Propón tú –respondió Levi –Tú eres la experta en esos monstruos. No yo. Yo los mato, tú los estudias.

Hange soltó un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano y perdiendo su mirada en la llamita de la lámpara. Si no les daba de comer algo a sus titanes, su comportamiento se volvería más agresivo y terminaría por perderlos definitivamente. En cuanto alguien alzara el grito en el cielo, Erwin daría la orden de cercenar el cuello de Bean y Sawney y, con ello, adiós posibilidades de estudiarlos. Cambió el apoyo a la otra mano.

–Siempre podemos… –frunció el ceño con la vista en la llama –Darles lo que nadie quiere… eso es lo que se hace con los perros, ¿no? Tienes un cerdo, te comes su carne y los huesos a los perros. Lo que sobra, lo que no se necesita… Lo que debe ser eliminado.

Levi evitó mirarla, pero una sonrisa macabra se formó ligera en la comisura de sus labios.

–Dime algo que gaste recursos y pueda ser eliminado. Digo, más bien, optimizado –continuó Hange –Si en este paraíso que son estos muros, o eso dicen los del culto, deberíamos priorizar por quienes son un aporte y no un desaporte.

–¿Esa palabra existe? –preguntó Levi, pero fue totalmente ignorado por su compañera.

–Si hay algunas personas que puedan ser priorizadas, como los hombres jóvenes, las mujeres y los niños. ¿Qué otro criterio pondrías para salvarlos? Supongamos que los titanes tomaran el muro Rose. ¿Quiénes deberían ser salvados de manera prioritaria?

–Mujeres, niños y hombres jóvenes –respondió Levi, Hange le hizo un gesto para que continuara –Personas sanas, trabajadoras, honestas… –casi podría decirse que había un tono burlón en él.

–Si la única salvación para esas personas, sería alimentar a los titanes con otras… ¿A quién elegirías?

Moblit miró a Hange angustiado. No podía ir en serio. Se incorporó adolorido y acalambrado aun, pudo ver el semblante malévolo del capitán Levi y de su líder de escuadrón. Un frío corrió por su espinazo. ¿Estaban hablando de sacrificar personas en post de un estudio científico? ¿Vidas humanas? ¿Solo con el afán de tener información? Pero… pero Hange tenía razón. Para vencer a los titanes debían saber más de ellos.

En el reflejo de los lentes de Hange podía verse esa sed de conocimiento, esa que está en la delgada línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre la moral y lo castigable socialmente. En ese espacio en que solo el criterio podría discernir. Pero, ¿qué criterio? ¿Quién debía morir? El silencio de sus dos superiores solo lograba angustiarlo más.

–Pixis podría darte una lista larga de criminales en espera por un juicio que nunca llegará. Siempre podemos ponerlos a trabajar para nosotros y que accidentalmente sean comidos –dijo Levi con tranquilidad –Violadores, pedófilos. Comencemos por esos primero.

Hange se sonrió mirando aun la llamita tintinar. Moblit se apoyó en el escritorio de Hange, quiso decir algo, lo que fuese que impidiera esa idea. Pero ningún argumento fue lo suficientemente bueno para plantearlo.

En un mundo cruel, despiadado, donde los recursos son escasos, en el paraíso entre los muros… No debía haber cabida para nada más que las buenas personas. O eso decía la ley. Y durante años la Legión se ha ceñido a las Leyes… fueran éstas justas o injustas como llevar a hombres viejos y poco preparados a una misión a que muriesen. Porque todos sabían que iban a morir, incluso Erwin.

–Solo –interrumpió Levi –Piensa muy bien cómo vas a planteárselo a Erwin. Que suene como un bien mayor.

–Cuenta con ello –respondió Hange aun con la vista en la lámpara.

Moblit se sintió mareado y asqueado frente a esa posibilidad. Hange no podía darle razón a Levi con esto, simplemente no podía. No era que estuviese bien, pero tampoco mal… y esa incertidumbre se volvía intolerable. Cerró los ojos, el estómago le daba vueltas. Sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y abrió los ojos.

–Despertaste, Moblit –dijo Hange a su lado aun dándole palmaditas en el rostro.

Moblit miró hacia ambos lados desde su posición en el suelo. Sus ojos desorbitados miraban al ahora plácido rostro de la líder de escuadrón.

–¡No lo haga, señorita Hange! –exclamó con desespero y la tomó de la chaqueta –No manche sus manos con vidas, aun cuando sean miserables –Hange ladeó la cabeza con cara de sorpresa –Son humanos, a pesar de todo, siguen siendo humanos –se quejaba el hombre angustiado.

–¿Qué no haga qué, Moblit? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Lo que dijo el capitán Levi.

–¿Levi? ¿Qué dijo Levi? ¿Te molestó camino acá? ¿Te dijo algo que te perturbó?

Moblit miró al rostro descolocado de Hange y luego desvió por toda la habitación con rapidez, aun cuando eso le cobrara un mareo. No había rastro del líder de escuadrón. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró pesado.

–¿Puedes ponerte de pie? –preguntó Hange con voz amable y lo tomó del brazo para ayudarle aun cuando no hubiese respondido –Siéntate un momento, ¿sí? Iré por un vaso de agua.

Hange salió de la habitación y Moblit apoyó la frente en el escritorio, sus manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados. Respiró tranquilamente un par de veces, borrando los pensamientos absurdos que había tenido en su desmayo. Su cuerpo se relajaba y sus hombros comenzaban a pesarles más ligeros. Movió sus pies sin cambiar de posición, ya casi no había calambre en ellos. Hasta sus brazos se sentían aliviados. Respiró profundo y alzó la vista.

Levi lo observaba de cerca, el mentón apoyado en el escritorio frente a él. Sus ojillos penetrantes clavados en las pupilas de Moblit lograron que un escalofrío corriera por su espinazo. La piel pálida y sin vida, como perversa podía ser su alma, y ese rostro inexpresivo le congeló la sangre.

–O podemos comenzar contigo, Moblit –resonó la voz de Levi en la habitación.

La cabeza del soldado se estrelló contra el escritorio al tiempo que Levi se apartaba de él. Hange llegaba con un vaso con agua cuando vio a su asistente desplomado en el escritorio.

–Sí serás malo, Levi –suspiró Hange –¿Qué le dijiste? –pasó una mano por la espalda de Moblit.

–Nada en lo que no haya pensado –respondió tomando el vaso de agua de las manos de Hange y bebiéndolo –Iré a ver en qué andan los mocosos.

Hange recibió el vaso de vuelta y volvió a salir por más agua, esta vez para Moblit.


End file.
